ELEVATOR: A Mission
by bloodyiriss016
Summary: Sakura and Sai are off to a mission. But, they are trapped in an elevator. How will they escape? And what will they do inside? R&R please. SaiSaku and NaruHina. Lemons in later chapters.


**Hi, everyone! This is my second fanfic so far, and I'm looking forward to it. Thanks to the people who adorned comments on my fanfic debut. Now, I assure everyone that this fic would be hell better. However, I introduce a NEW pairing, though. **

**And, oh. I don't own Naruto. :]]**

_**ELEVATOR: A MISSION**_

_**Chapter One: Mission Introduced!**_

_Ouch! _

That phrase was Naruto's first words on one sunny morning in the month of April. "That hurt a lot." He continued. Naruto went downstairs and noticed his arms were not parallel to one another. "What is this?! I need to see Granny Tsunade or Sakura-chan right away, dattebayo. Damn it, a sprain. How can I go to the missions?" he complained.

He dressed on his trademark orange ninja suit and put on his forehead protector. He could feel the thudding in his chest. _"Man, this is really troublesome." _He thought.

Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen first and saw Sakura and Sai. "Hey, you two!" Naruto shouted to greet them.

"Hey, Naruto. Uhhmm..what's wrong with your…arms?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…Sakura-chan, I broke my bones here. A fracture, dattebayo. And, oh, I can't eat, so, would you mind feeding me with the Ramen?" Naruto asked, blushing. _"Alright! This way I can get real close to Sakura-chan!" _he thought.

"Sorry, Naruto. We need to report to Tsunade-sama's office immediately. She called us for a mission. And, Tsunade-sama told us to bring you as well, but it seems you're not in such a good mood. I guess we need to leave you behind." Sakura said.

"Just stay in the village and heal yourself." Sai said.

"Whatever, Sai!" Naruto replied.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted all of a sudden.

'Hi, Sakura-san. Uhh…what's the matter with Naruto? Is he…sick?" Hinata asked with a creased forehead. She was so worried of Naruto's condition at the moment.

"Well, Hinata, he fell of his bed, and had a fracture. Oh, I remembered! Can you feed him his ramen? Me and Sai are going to Tsunade-sama's office, so we can't. Oh, and may you also escort him to Tsunade-sama's office later on?" Sakura said to Hinata.

"Uh…" was all Hinata said. She was so shy because she is going to feed her crush!

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. I can feed myself, see!" Naruto said. But, as he put the chopsticks on his mouth, his joint cracked, putting him to a worse condition.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto…are you…alright?" Hinata said slyly. "Here." She offered Naruto a chopstick-ful of Ramen. Naruto immediately chewed it and ate it.

"Thanks, Hinata. Uh…I feel…embarrassed." Naruto explained.

"It's okay, Naruto. Here." She offered again.

"So, we'll be going now. Hinata, don't forget my instructions, and Naruto, get well soon before we get back from the mission!" Sakura waved. Sai just gave Naruto a nod, signalling he also waves goodbye.

"Come on, Sai. Tsunnade-sama's waiting for us now." Sakura reminded Sai.

'What kind of mission is she giving _us?_" he asked, emphasizing on the word _us. _

"I…I have no idea. Maybe it's a security mission. We haven't experienced a mission for quite a long time." Sakura said, still bedazzled by Sai's emphasis on the word _us. _

"Oh." Sai replied.

In a matter of seconds, they arrived at Tsunade-sama's office. Now, their mission will be given. What mystifies them is what kind of mission will be given.

The two of them came up the stairs immediately and Sai took a glance at Sakura. _"She sure is beautiful. This mission excites my senses." _Sai thought.

Sakura also took a quick glance at Sai. _'He sure is hot. Far more hot than Sasuke was," _Sakura thought.

They knocked on Tsunade-sama's office. Shizune and Ton-Ton answered it.

"Hi, Shizune. Is Tsunade-sama there?" Sakura asked.

Sai was just staring at the window. He was thinking about the mission, and still bedazzled by Sakura's beauty.

"Hey, Sakura. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Shizune asked her.

"What is it Shizune?" Sakura replied.

"Uh…that Sai guy, is he a little bit too cold? He's a former ANBU right, and I heard rumors that he had a dark past, and that Sasuke was better than him…" Shizune commented.

"Oh well, Sai is really like that. Yeah, sometimes he reminds me of Sasuke. But, Sai is here as Sai himself, not Sasuke's replacement. To rebuild Team 7, we need him. Oh, we spent a little much time there. Oh well, I need to talk with Tsunade-sama now. See you, Shizune!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"Okay, Sakura. Just be careful on your mission! Something **unexpected** might happen all of a sudden" Shizune said. But, Sakura was farther away, so she didn't hear Shizune's words.

"Tsunade-sama. What mission would you give us?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…only three of you. Where's Naruto? I thought I ordered you to call him in?" Tsunade asked.

"He broke his arms a well ago. Well, he's just a moron." Sai explained.

"Oh. I get it. Where is he now?" Tsunade asked.

"He's at Ichiraku Ramen now with Hinata. She's feeding Naruto. Later on, they will drop by to seek medication." Sakura explained.

"Okay. So, the mission I will give you is a security mission in the Sand Country **[country, not village. ;)]**. There's a tall building there known as the Fumitatsu Building. Ask the villagers there for more information. Now, a thief mastermind named Hennya Harudake plans to steal all of the security code folders there to hack the system and make a huge explosion that would set the building to destruction. That is, destroying not only the building but also a big part of Sand Country's industrialization." Tsunade explained.

"Now, our mission is to catch that Hennya guy and secure that all the code folders are on the right place?" Sai asked.

"Exactly, Sai. Now, I have a last warning. Never use the stairs. Hennya set up hundreds of explosive tags on them that will be triggered once you take a step on the elevator. Don't use your chakra build-up as well to climb the building because there are also explosive tags on the main phase. Now, the only thing you can do is to use the elevator, and pray that it works well. Understand?" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Sai and Sakura both said at the same time.

Meanwhile, on the other hand…

"Here…Naruto. The last Ramen bite…eat it," Hinata said shyly.

Naruto opened his mouth and ate the last bite of Ramen. "How about you, Hinata? Don't you want to eat some Ramen?" Naruto offered Hinata.

"No thanks…Naruto-kun. I just ate my breakfast at home…" Hinata explained.

"Oh well. If you say so. I guess I'll treat you some other time. Come on, let's head to Granny Tsunade's office." Naruto said.

"Oh yes. Let's go, Naruto." Hinata said.

Naruto leaned very close to Hinata that only a slight movement could get them to a kiss. Hinata was blushing a mad red blush and held Naruto's arm. "Careful, Naruto-kun. You might…" and BAM.

They kissed. Hinata was so red as a red chilli pepper. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was holding Hinata so tight. Hinata just stood dumbfounded and bedazzled by Naruto's kiss, and after a few minutes, he let go.

"There, Hinata. That's my thank you gift to you for feeding me and helping me. Thanks, and sorry for the sudden kiss. Haha." Naruto said.

"It's…o…ka…y…" Hinata said, and then she fainted.

Naruto put Hinata on a bench and woke her up. "Hinata, wake up. We got to go to Granny's office." Naruto said.

Those words put Hinata to a waking state immediately. "Oh…I forgot. Let's…go." Hinata said, still blushing.

Hinata and Naruto went to Tsunade-sama's office, with Naruto leaning very close to Hinata and Hinata blushing bright red.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the office and climbed the stairs slowly to avoid more damage. Then, Hinata knocked at Tsunade-sama's door.

"Tsunade-sama…are you there?" Hinata asked.

Shizune opened the door immediately and let the two enter in. "Here is Naruto, Tsunade-sama," Hinata said.

"Oh…so he broked his arm after all," Tsunade joked.

"Granny, why am I not included in the mission, dattebayo?!" Naruto asked.

"Look at your arm first, moron. Come here. I'll cure you on the reserve room downstairs. Hinata, would you mind if I let you stay with Naruto?" Tsunade requested.

"I don't mind…" Hinata answered.

"Okay, so let's head downstairs."

Naruto layed on the bed with a tourniquet around his right arm. Tsunade adviced him to sleep and rest for a day, with Hinata sitting near Naruto with obvious concern on her eyes.

**On the other hand again…**

The two arrived at Sand Country and headed to the said building. They asked for instructions from people, and there, begins the mission that brings in the unexpected.

_**And the chapter's done. Obviously, the pairing here is NaruHina and SaiSaku.**_

_**See you next time. :]] Bye!**_


End file.
